The present invention relates to a water supply operated by a foot, more particularly, to a water supply operated by a foot, in which the type of water such as warm or cold water is selected and the flow rate of water is regulated by operation of a foot.
There has been a way of opening/closing the valve of faucet, in which one press a footboard to thereby be operated by not only a hand but a foot and another way, in which the valve of faucet itself is set as an electro-magnetic valve to thereby be controlled electro-magnetically. An electro-magnetic water supply comprising on/off way by detecting a hand on faucet has been commonly used and the on/off way of faucet opens/closes according to the state of approaching hand by using ultraviolet ray detecting sensor.
However, a conventional foot-response switchgear of faucet is lack of delicacy in controlling, which users have complained about and a conventional switchgear of faucet applied electromagnetic valve is relatively delicate in operation but problematic in that often breakdowns, leading to decrease in consumption. An electromagnetic water supply by using ultraviolet ray detecting sensor is also problematic in that one should use a hand.
Therefore, a demand for a water supply, in which the type of water such as warm or old water and the flow rate of water is regulated more delicately with less breakdown, has been increasing
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a delicate and simple water supply, in which the type of water such as warm or cold water is selected and the flow rate of water is regulated by a foot position detecting sensor and warm or cold water is selected and the flow rate of water is determined according to a foot position of user and an opening/closing angle of faucet is regulated according to the determined signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, under an identical structure of conventional water supply, a water supply, in which a controlling part, allowing to be operated by a foot, is placed at the bottom.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a foot position detecting sensor, in which a foot position is detected to thereby warm or cold water and the flow rate of water be determined accord g to a foot position of a user; controlling part, in which a value of foot position detected by the foot position detecting sensor is calculated and a signal is outputted; warm or cold water valve actuator, in which the warm or cold water valve is opened/closed according to the outputted signal; and a foot position detecting sensor, in which heat detecting sensor is used.
In order to accomplish another object, the present invention provides a sink water supply, in which as warm or cold water is selected by rotating regulating bar in left/right direction and the flow rate of water is regulated according to pushing degree of the regulating bar, and main body of the sink water supply is moved to the lower part of the sink and outputting pipe is lengthened to thereby be placed over the sink. The regulating part has similar shape to the fore part of shoes, to thereby facilitate foot movement.